


Aphrodisiac

by AmazonDjinn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonDjinn/pseuds/AmazonDjinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt generator gave me Thane, Aria, and aphrodisiac... This is the result. I wanted to try to write something because I've never thought of Aria and Thane together. But after playing through the Omega DLC, I can't imagine Aria having room for more than one love in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

The neon glow of Afterlife danced over their intertwined bodies; a myriad of blue and green moving together in tune to the beat of club beneath them. Limbs splayed about such that their silhouette resembled a hanar instead of two individuals. Black eyes and primal instinct drove their every move. 

They never made love, but each relied on the other to take what they needed in order to get a release. Hunger was the motivation: The necessity to fill a void that neither could sate alone.

The Queen of Omega had found satisfaction in the embrace of a lone assassin. Never gentle, never comforting, yet always welcomed -- she was drawn to him like a predator to its prey. His deft hands moved over her skin like a skilled craftsman forging a weapon. Fingers poking, prodding, kneading at her flesh and blurring the line between pleasure and pain.

She would not, could not beg... Not from him, not from anyone. But as they tore apart her quarters with their desire, she couldn't help but be grateful their paths had crossed. She needed this; they both did.

When they were finished and neither was anything more than a panting heap of skin and sweat, he would quickly dress and leave with nary a word or backward glance. Once she was alone in the aftermath of musk and hallucinogens, that’s when she allowed herself to think of her. The drell’s effect was just the aphrodisiac needed to roll into memories of her past love.


End file.
